Blueberry Cake
by Tsukikohimechan
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih tetapi Hinata sangat menyukai Blueberry cake, Hinata mempunyai seorang fans yang selalu memberikan Blueberry Cake dan tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke cemburu/AU/ #IndigoRose


**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **PAIR : SASUKE X HINATA**

 **Didedikasiakan untuk #IndigoRose**

' **A SasuHina Fanfiction Event'**

" **BLUEBERRY CAKE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terdengar suara ketukan sepatu melangkah di koridor sekolah. Ini masih sangat pagi kebanyakan para siswa dan siswi masih terlalu enggan untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tetapi berbeda dengan dengan sepasang kekasih ini.

Siapa? tentu saja si rajin Hyuuga Hinata dan si pangeran Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah yang hampir serupa tapi berbeda, tentu saja karena Hinata menggunakan rok dan Sasuke menggunakan celana. Hinata memakai seragam sekolah dengan blazer coklat dan dasi pita serta rok 5cm diatas lutut.

Hinata memakai kacamata minus tidak terlalu berbentuk kotak, rambutnya di kucir dua. Culun? Tentu saja tidak dia terlihat seperti umur 10 tahun. Karena badannya yang mungil dan wajahnya yang kawaii.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka, ya mereka sekelas. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka karena pada dasarnya mereka sama sama pendiam

" Hoamm, Sasuke- _kun,_ kenapa kita berangkat pagi sekali?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah ngantuknya.

'kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menghidari fans fanatik hinata yang bernama Lee' batin Sasuke

"tidak ada" jawab Sasuke datar jujur saja dia tidak mau memberitahu alasan yang sebenarnya.

Ya walaupun sudah berangkat pagi, pasti tetap Saja senpainya itu akan mendatangi kelasnya Hinata memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke geram

Dan mulut Hinata hanya membentuk huruf O.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas, Sasuke duduk dibelakang dan Hinata didepan. Mereka tidak sebangku, alasannya sederhana Hinata tidak mau duduk dibelakang dan Sasuke pun sebaliknya.

Setelah duduk dibangku masing-masing, karena masih sisa beberapa jam untuk bell masuk Hinata menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja untuk tidur sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dengan headseatnya.

* * *

Entah berapa menit atau beberapa jam Hinata tidur, tiba-tiba saja dia terusik dengan suara suara beberapa murid yang berdatangan, segera saja Hinata mengangkat wajahnya.

'ternyata sudah ramai' batin hinata

BRAAKK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka dengan keras

"HINATA-CHAN" teriak seorang laki-laki berambut mangkok dengan pakaian ketat

"Lee-senpai" ucap Hinata saat tahu bahwa senpainya ini lah yang datang dan meneriakinya

"Hinata- _chan_ , aku membawakan _Blueberry cake_ untukmu ini " ucap Lee di depan meja Hinata sambil memberikan kue tersebut, Hinata melihat kue tersebut dengan berbinar-binar.

"ini untukku Lee- _senpai?"_ tanya Hinata antusias

"tentu saja Hinata- _chan"_ jawab Lee dengan semangat masa muda

"waahh arigatou senpai" ucap Hinata sambil mengambil _cake_ tersebut, Lee hanya mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku balik ke kelas dulu ya Hinata _-chan"_

"Ha'i"

Setelah Lee pergi Hinata segera menaruk _cake_ tersebut kedalam tas dia akan memakannya nanti saat istirahat bersama Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum senang karena mendapat _cake_ kesukaannya, tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke memandang pacarnya tajam. Entah dia sangat kesal melihat ekspresi Hinata yang senang karena hanya diberi sebuah _cake_ oleh mahluk aneh itu, apa itu namanya... cemburu.

Masalahnya bukan hari ini saja dia memberikan _Blueberry cake_ tersebut, sudah bukan tontonan yang aneh untuk teman Sekelas Hinata, Hinata terlalu baik mau saja menerimanya dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke geram mungkin kapan kapan dia harus memberi pelajaran untuk mahluk hijau tersebut.

Dan bell masuk pun berbunyi.

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam untuk murid murid menerima pelajaran sekarang waktu istirahat mereka.

Terlihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut raven dan seorang perempuan berambut indigo dengan kuncir dua sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolah.

Laki-laki tersebut menyendarkan bahunya di pundak perempuan tersebut, sedangkan perempuan tersebut asik sendiri dengan makanannya _Blueberry cake_ yang diberi oleh senpainya tadi .

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau mau?" ucap perempuan tersebut.

"tidak, aku tidak suka makanan manis" ucap laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke

"yasudah" ucap Hinata lalu melanjutkan makannya

Hening setelah percakapan tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Hinata.

"Hinata" ucap Sasuke memecahkan kehinangan tersebut

Hinata hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya

"Berhentilah menerima _cake_ dari mahluk aneh itu"

"Sasu, dia punya nama, Lee- _senpai_ , dan kenapa aku tidak boleh menerimanya lagi pula aku sangat suka dengan itu"

"apa kau tidak takut di racuni?" tanya Sasuke menatap pacaranya tajam

"Lee- _senpai_ orang yang baik" jawabnya acuh

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke dengan rahang yang mengeras

"Kau menuduhku menyukainya? Terserah" ucap Hinata lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Sasuke di tempat

Setelah Hinata hilang dari pandangan Sasuke dia meremas rambut kebanggannya itu

"sialan"

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung sungguh Sasuke sangat tidak fokus dengan pelajaran, dia terus menatap Hinata dengan tajam, sedangkan Hinata yang merasa di tatap segera menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan benar saja Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan seakan-akan akan memangsanya, memikirkannya saja membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata seperti ketakutan hanya menyeringai puas, karena Sasuke tahu sebenarnya Hinata sedang marah, semarah apapun Hinata pastinya dia pun tahu bagaimana cara agar Hinata memaafkannya.

Bell pulang sekolah telah berbunyi semua murid murid berhamburan keluar kelas ingin segera mengistirahatkan diri.

Hinata masih merapikan alat tulisnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas, seorang pria telah menunggunya sambil bersandar dekat pintu dengan lengan menjadi tumpuan kepalanya.

Saat Hinata selesai dengan alat tulisnya dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar dia mengacuhkan pria yang menunggunya setelah dia melewati pria tersebut tiba-tiba saja pergelangnya dicekal

"Hinata, dengar... aku.. minta maaf"

"hn" hinata hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke

"hey Hinata jangan mengacuhkan ku" ucap Sasuke kesal karena dia mati matian menjaga detak jantungnya agar tidak copot saat minta maaf kepada Hinata

"ya"

"Bagaimana kalo hari ini kita mampir ke toko kue langganan mu? Kau mau _Blueberry cake?"_ tanya Sasuke.

Hinata yang mendengar _Blueberry cake_ langsung saja mengangguk antusias lalu menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menuju ke parkiran dan melupakan bahwa dia sedang kesal dengan Sasuke.

* * *

Disinalah mereka sekarang didalam toko kue langganan Hinata dan Sasuke, mungkin bisa dibilang lebih tepat Hinata mereka di meja paling pojok dengan menghadap ke jendela.

Hinata menatap _Blueberry cake_ dengan antusias, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan malas. Padahal sebenarnya hampir setiap Hari mereka kesini.

"apa kau tidak takut gendut memakan makananan kesukaan mu itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan malas

"Sasu tidak suka kalau nanti aku gendut?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap Sasuke sendu

Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu langsung saja kelabakan

"tidak, tidak bukan itu maksudku, lupakanlah" ucap Sasuke

"umm" Hinata mengangguk lalu memakan _Blueberry cake_ tersebut

Sasuke menyeruput jus tomat didepannya sambil menunggu Hinata makan _cake_ tersebut.

"kau tau Sasu, _Blueberry cake_ ini sangat enak hampir seperti yang diberikan oleh Lee- _senpai,_ rasanya hampir sama." Ucap Hinata sambil menimang nimang rasa kue tersebut

Sasuke yang mendengar nama senpai aneh itu disebut oleh Hinata tentu saja membuat alisnya berkedut tak suka

"kenapa kau membicarakannya?" desis Sasuke

"apa?" tanya Hinata polos

"kenapa kau selalu menerima pemberiannya Hinata, kenapa kau sangat senang saat dia memberika _cake_ tersebut padamu, kenapa argghh lupakan." Ucap Sasuke putus asa

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata terkekeh, Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya kenapa Hinata malah menertawakannya?

"kau cemburu, ne?" ucap Hinata dengan wajah menggoda, Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasakan hangat di punggung tangannya Saat melihat tertanya tangannya digenggam oleh pemilik tangan mungil didepannya

"Sasu" ucap Hinata dengan serius

Langsung saja Sasuke menatap Hinata mendengar suara Hinata yang begitu serius

"Dengar, aku tidak menyukai Lee _-senpai_ , aku senang karena Lee- _senpai_ memberikan makanan kesukaanku. Perasaan Lee- _senpai_ hanya sementara saat dia sudah besar nanti dan memiliki wajah yang tampan pasti dia akan menemukan wanita yang cantik yang akan menyukainya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya perempuan yang sangat menyukai _Blueberry cake_ dan sudah jatuh Hati kepada seorang Uchiha Sasuke."

Entah kenapa dia mendengar perkataan Hinata membuatnya tersipu langsung saja dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dan aku akan mencintai Uchiha Sasuke kemarin, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun" ucap Hinata dengan riang.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada dibuat seolah terkejut

Hinata memasukan potongan cake tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan mengangguk

"kau mau Sasu?" tanya Hinata dengan menunjuk cakenya

Sasu yang melihat selai _Blueberry_ di ujung bibirnya terbesit ide jail diotaknya

"Bolehkah?" tanya Sasuke polos

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi saat Sasuke menjawab seperti itu, bukannya Sasuke tidak menyukai makanan manis. Tapi Hinata tidak mengambil pusing lalu dia mengangguk

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendekat kearah Hinata dan

CUP

Sasuke mencium Hinata dan menjilat selai _Blueberry_ diujung mulut mungil Hinata

Blusshh

Hinata merona saat Sasuke menciumnya

"manis, mungkin aku harus sering sering minta _Blueberry cake_ mu" ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi bibirnya

"me...mesum" ucap Hinata sambil memukul pelan lengan Sasuke

Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

.

Ya mungkin Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir terhadap mahluk hijau yang menjadi fans fanatik pacarnya itu, Sasuke percaya bahwa Hinata akan lebih memilih dirinya dibandingan mahluk aneh tersebut karena Sasuke percaya bahwa Hinata mencintainya dan begitu pun sebaliknya, walaupu Sasuke merasa dia lebih tampan dibandingkan senpainya tersebut.

Dasar narsis.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **apa ini? gajelas banget wkwk. maafkan saya bila masih banyak kekurangan masih banyak yg typo dan masih banyak kesalahan saya yang lain.**

 **saya hanya berniat meramaikan event ini, karena saya tau rasanya event sepi. seperti saya dateng ke event jejepangan di daerah Jakarta .-.**

 **berminat riview**

 **terimakasih banyak~**

 ***berojigi***


End file.
